One More Hope
by Dracoslittlewhorecrux
Summary: Cuando piensas que todo está acabado, justo en ese momento llega un ángel y te colma de una emoción nueva: esperanza. Mi versión de cómo Alice y Jasper se conocieron. Mini-fic.
1. El Principio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí descritos no son míos, pertenecena Stephenie Meyer... Porque si fuesen míos, Jacob no se hubiese imprimado de la pequeña chupasangre y Sam estaría muerto.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. El Principio.**

_**Filadelfia, 1948-1949.**_

Me sentía extraño saliendo a la luz del día, rodeado de tanta gente, bañado por la lluvia que empezaba a caer en el estado de Filadelfia, parecía que en algún momento se desataría una tormenta.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo tratando de no dejarme llevar por la sed, por la ansiedad de lanzarme sobre alguno de los humanos que pasaban por mi lado. Tenía tanta sed que por un instante me planteé acercarme a un grupo de chicas que estaban en una plaza y persuadirlas de que me acompañaran para luego atacarlas. Sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro, no me convenía atacar a nadie si no iba a poder resistirme a percibir su miedo y seguir con mi trabajo como si nada. Era insoportable la caza con este poder.

La lluvia empezó a hacerse más fuerte y consciente de que llamaría la atención, entré a una cafetería semivacía. Eché un rápido vistazo alrededor de la cafetería y de pronto vi a una hermosa chica sentada en un taburete de la barra y fue como si ella supiese que la miraba pues se bajó de un salto de su asiento y vino hacía mí.

Su actitud me tomó por sorpresa, pensé que me atacaría. Sonreía y no pude creer la cantidad de emociones nuevas que sentí en ella.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo.- dijo aun con su sonrisa. Era realmente hermosa: delgada, de pelo corto y oscuro, sus ojos tenían un color ámbar. Era, también, de pequeña estatura.

-Lo siento, señorita.- agaché mi cabeza y ella me tendió su mano. Sin dudar un segundo acepté el gesto, y al estrecharle la mano sentí... esperanza.

-¿Salimos?- preguntó con una voz melodiosa y me guió hacia el exterior donde la tormenta seguía azotando. – Soy Alice, por cierto. Tú debes ser Jasper Withlock, ¿no?

¿Cómo sabía mi nombre aquella hermosa y sonriente criatura? ¿De dónde salió?

La miré unos segundos antes de contestar, habíamos llegado a un parque solitario y ella seguía sonriendo mientras las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su delicado rostro y se detenían al llegar a su camisa de algodón rosa pastel. Se veía más hermosa aun. Le sonreí.

-Sí. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Se rió y su risa llegó a mis oídos como si fuese el susurro de un ángel.

-Digamos de momento que fue mi intuición femenina la que me hizo adivinarlo.

-¿De dónde es, Alice?- la observé sentarse en uno de los columpios.

-Pues, no sé con exactitud si soy de allí pero, soy de Mississipi. ¿Y tú?

-De Texas. ¿Por qué dice que no "sabe con exactitud" si es de allí?

-No recuerdo nada de mi vida humana, sólo algo oscuro.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

La contemplé por unos segundos más mientras ella pasaba ambos brazos por las cadenas del columpio.

-¿Qué edad tiene, Alice?- ella me miró de nuevo con esa reluciente sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso no se le pregunta a una dama, Jasper.- rió –Tengo diecinueve años, no te diré hace cuánto tengo esa edad. ¿Y tú?

-Veinte, pero en realidad tengo un siglo de vida.- nos miramos, ella seguía sonriendo.

-¿Me columpiarías, por favor?- pidió mirándome a los ojos; en seguida retiré la vista de sus ojos ámbar.

-Claro.- respondí y me coloqué detrás de ella.

Estuvimos hablando un buen rato mientras yo la columpiaba. Alice me agradó al instante, era una chica dulce y alegra que sabía mucho de mí, más de lo que podía imaginar. Hablamos bastante, hasta logré que me dijera desde cuándo tenía diecinueve años: 1920.

Pero, a pesar de todo, no quise contarle mi historia, seguro creería que era un mounstro sanguinario, o algo por el estilo. Al fin había encontrado compañía y no la iba a perder. Esperaba no tener que explicarle la causa de mis cicatrices, en ese caso tendría que soltarlo todo.

Alice me contó por qué sabía tanto de mí y me sentí aliviado al saber que ella también tenía un poder particular: podía ver el futuro. Yo le conté acerca de mi poder empático y le fascinó.

-¡Vaya! ¿De verdad? Eso es fantástico.- comentó cuando nos sentamos en el césped, ya no llovía.

-Ver el futuro es mejor.- opiné sonriendo.

-A veces.

Pasamos un buen rato allí en el parque hasta que oscureció y las farolas del parque se encendieron. Acompañé a Alice a caminar por la plaza en donde había visto al grupo de chicas que quería atacar en la tarde, y luego la llevé a una pequeña casa que estaba casi a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Seguro que no quieres entrar?- preguntó cuando abrió la puerta.

-Sí, además necesito ir a cazar.

-Bien, hasta mañana entonces.- sonrió.

-Hasta mañana.- dije tomando su mano y volviendo a sentir lo mismo que la primera vez: esperanza.

* * *

**N/A: **Los reviews son buenos para mi salud, dale _click _al boton verde que está debajo de este contenido, ¿va? Gracias.


	2. Desesperación

**Capítulo 2. Desesperación.**

No vi a Alice al día siguiente ni tampoco al siguiente a ese, es más, no la vi en toda la semana. Empecé a preocuparme a los tres días, pensé que tal vez algo le había pasado.

_¿O quizás no le agrades?_, dijo una molesta vocecilla en mi cabeza. _A fin de cuentas, tu aspecto de matón no inspira confianza._

Caminé por el parque en donde estuve con ella. Nada, ni un rastro. Suspiré. No podía sacarme de la cabeza su rostro con su sonrisa deslumbrante. Necesitaba tomar su mano una vez más.

Había decidido ir a verla a su casa y preguntarle si deseaba caminar un rato, pero descarté esa idea al instante. _No quiere verte, acéptalo_, dijo de nuevo esa vocecilla molesta.

Una semana pronto se convirtió en dos y mi ánimo decaía con cada segundo que pasaba.

Estaba de nuevo en el mismo parque cuando alguien me llamó.

-¡Jasper!- levanté la vista del suelo y me encontré de frente con un rostro sonriente.

-¿Peter?

-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, ¿no?- me tendió una mano y la estreché.

-Sí. ¿Dónde está Charlotte?

-De compras.- empezamos a caminar –¿Qué tal todo? ¿Has encontrado...?

-¿Compañera?- terminé su frase con una sonrisa irónica en mis labios –No, bueno... No.

-¿Bueno qué?- dijo en tono apremiante.

Le conté todo acerca de Alice, de nuestro encuentro en la cafetería, de nuestro tiempo en el parque y de la nueva emoción que sentí gracias a ella.

-Parece una buena chica.- dijo Peter, ya Charlotte se nos había unido.

-¿Cómo es? ¿Es linda?- sonrió Charlotte.

-Sí, mucho. Pero no la veo desde hace dos semanas. Creo que no le agradé, no sé.

-Jasper, eso es una tontería.- dijo Charlotte.

-Tal vez.- susurré.

Mi encuentro con mis amigos me subió los ánimos por un día, luego la realidad me llegó de golpe: Alice no apareció por tres días más. Ahora no sentía ansiedad por beber sangre, ahora era por la necesidad de sentir las emociones de Alice.

Ningún humano tenía tales emociones, y si era así no las tenía tan vivas como ella. Estaba desesperado, quería encontrarla, tomar su mano.

Maldije por lo bajo. _Sí, Jasper, eres un mounstro. Te odia_, me dije a mí mismo.

* * *

**N/A:**Los reviews son buenos para mi salud, dale _click_al boton verde que esta debajo de este contenido, ¿va? Gracias.


	3. Mounstro

**Capítulo 3. Mounstro.**

Iba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que imaginaba su voz llamándome._ Te estás volviendo loco_, rió la vocecilla molesta en mi cabeza.

-¡Jasper!- sentí una mano en mi hombro e inmediatamente sentí otra cosa.

-Alice.- susurré y me di la vuelta quedando cara a cara con ella y su sonrisa.

-¡Hola!- dijo en tono alegre tomando mi mano y caminando a mi lado. –Perdona mi ausencia, ¿sí? Estaba visitando a unos amigos en Maryland, larga historia. No sabía dónde buscarte así que me fui sin avisarte.

-Pensé que lo sabía todo.- sonreí recordando su poder de ver el futuro. Ella rió.

-A veces las visiones no vienen cuando quiero.- dijo llevándose mi mano a la altura de sus ojos y pasando sus suaves y delicados dedos por mis cicatrices.

-Oh.- me limité a decir temeroso de que preguntara dónde me había hecho todas esas cicatrices.

Siguió recorriendo mis cicatrices con sus dedos hasta que fijó su mirada en mis ojos sonriendo. Volví a sentir esperanza. Sonreí de vuelta y me tomé la libertad de hacerle sentir un poco de ansiedad. Me miró confusa borrando su sonrisa, lo cual no me gustó.

-Eso fue lo que sentí cuando no le volví a ver. Ansiedad.- dije y ella ladeó la cabeza un poco. Nos habíamos detenido.

-¿Pensaste que no regresaría?

-Sí.- respondí algo avergonzado, no quise hacerla sentir mal.

-Pues, en ese caso, no volveré a dejarte.- volvió a sonreír.

Seguimos caminando en silencio. Ella tenía su pequeña mano entrelazada con la mía. Su paz era enorme, todo para ella era alegría. Sentía curiosidad por todo y no se andaba con rodeos cuando quería respuestas. Yo también sentía curiosidad, quería respuestas. ¿Por qué cuando estaba con ella las cosas se veían fáciles?

Estaba pensando todo eso cuando su dulce voz solicitó mi atención.

-¿Jasper?

-¿Qué?- la miré; habíamos llegado al parque y ella se soltó de mi mano para ir y sentarse en el columpio.

-Cuéntame tu historia, por favor.- pidió mientras me hacía señas para me sentara en el suelo frente a ella.

-No le gustará.- dije sentándome y mirándole a los ojos.

-Por favor.- hizo un puchero que la hizo ver más hermosa. –Y no me trates de usted.

-De acuerdo, Alice.- dije sonriendo.

-Gracias.- me devolvió la sonrisa satisfecha.

Respiré profundo unas dos veces y empecé con el relato, la historia que más detestaba, la que me hacía ver como un verdadero mounstro.

Mientras hablaba ella me miraba atenta, no perdía detalle alguno. Pensé que Alice cambiaría su forma de pensar y se iría, dejándome solo de nuevo. Pero no, se mantuvo quieta en el columpio, mirándome y, lo mejor y más rarote todo, sonriéndome. ¿Cómo podía sonreír si le contaba que yo mataba sin parar, que yo era un ser despiadado? Sin embargo, allí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre, llenándome de emociones inigualables, llenándome de esperanza.

-Como te has podido dar cuenta, soy un mounstro.- dije terminando con mi historia.

Ella frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua en señal de negación. Luego se bajó del columpio y se sentó a mi lado. Tomó una de mis manos y volvió a trazar suaves líneas en mis cicatrices. Estuvo así con el ceño fruncido y en silencio durante unos minutos. Yo me dediqué a observarla.

Resultaba inquietante no saber lo que Alice quería lograr con todo eso. Sentía la necesidad de hablar pero me mantuve callado, no quería perturbarla. Aunque mantenía el ceño fruncido sus emociones eran distintas a lo que mostraba. Estaba nerviosa y no disgustada. _La asustas_, dijo la vocecilla molesta.

-No eres un mounstro.- murmuró sin levantar la vista, había dejado de pasear sus dedos por mis cicatrices.

No dije nada, era claro que pensábamos distinto. Es decir, ¿cómo podía decir alguien que una persona que ha asesinado a sangre fría no es un mounstro? Resoplé y ella me miró a la cara, ya no tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Es cierto, no eres un mounstro y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Sonreí y pasé una de mis manos por su mejilla. Ella también sonrió... y la esperanza volvió.

* * *

**N/A: **Los reviews son buenos para mi salud, dale _click _al boton verde que está debajo de este contenido, ¿va? Gracias.


	4. Sentimientos Revelados

**Capítulo 4. Sentimientos Revelados.**

Empezaba a amanecer, Alice y yo estábamos en el sofá de su casa, ella apoyaba su cabeza en mi regazo y yo leía un libro. Sentía su mirada fija en mí. Sonreí. Era increíble lo bien que me sentía a su lado y ella parecía notarlo porque no se separaba de mí en ningún momento. De hecho, Alice no me había dejado solo desde la última vez, cumplió con su palabra.

Aparté la vista de mi libro haciéndolo a un lado y la miré a ella. Mi hermosa Alice. Parecía un ángel con mirada curiosa. Pasé mi dedo índice por su mejilla y ella cerró los ojos. Su piel era tan suave. Abrió los ojos y me sonrió. Su mirada no era ámbar como siempre, al contrario, era de un color negro muy oscuro.

-Necesitas ir de caza, pequeña.- susurré mientras ella cambiaba de posición y se sentaba a mi lado.

Se acercó mucho a mí y puso su barbilla en mi hombro, empezó a jugar con mi pelo. Suspiró y me besó el cuello.

-Si tú me acompañas- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo negarse con esa sonrisa?- dije y nos levantamos del sofá.

Salimos y seguimos el rastro de unos campistas que se encontraban en el bosque más cercano. Yo no necesitaba cazar pero Alice se quejó de que si no lo hacía con ella, se iba.

-Me saliste chantajista.- reí.

No quise cazar en el mismo lugar que ella, así que llevé mi presa algo lejos de donde Alice se encontraba con la suya. Cuando terminamos la caza ya era de tarde y mi compañera decía estar triste (aunque lo que sentía de ella era diversión) porque no me había quedado con ella.

-Malo, ya no te quiero.- se cruzó de brazos.

-No soy malo y no sabía que me quisieras.- sonreí.

-Sí eres malo.- dijo y me sacó la lengua. –Y te quería, ya no porque no te quedaste conmigo.

¿Me quería?

-Vamos, Alice...- le descrucé los brazos.

¿Me quería?, las palabras resonaban en mi cabeza.

-Malo.-giró la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado.

-No soy malo.- dije e hice que me mirara tomando suavemente su rostro entre mis manos. -Sonríe, me gusta cuando lo haces, por favor.

Sonrió. Estábamos sentados en el suelo del salón de su casa y la brisa entraba por la ventana.

-¿En verdad me quieres?- pregunté y ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Te quiero desde la primera visión que tuve de ti.- dijo acercándoseme; su suave aliento me embriagaba.

Te quiero. Esas palabras se grabaron a fuego en mi interior. Le sonreí.

-Y yo a ti, pequeña.- me acerqué a ella y pose mis labios sobre los suyos con delicadeza.

Fue el beso con más emociones mezcladas en toda la historia. Y aún en ese tierno beso, aún en esa simple muestra de cariño mutuo, sentí esperanza una vez más. Fue en ese momento, con ese beso, que supe que estaría con Alice por siempre.

* * *

**N/A: **Los reviews son buenos para mi salud, dale _click _al boton verde que está debajo de este contenido, ¿va? Gracias.


	5. Nueva Historia

**Capítulo 5. Nueva Historia.**

-¿Y si no les agrado?- preguntó y pude notar que estaba preocupada.

-Les agradarás, Alice; eres muy simpática.- dije dándole un beso en la frente –Charlotte y tú se llevarán de maravilla, ya verás.

-Eso espero.- susurró.

Peter y Charlotte llegaron a las siete en punto esa noche. Alice me había hecho acompañarla (no sin antes chantajearme con que si no iba no hablaría en toda la velada) a comprar ropa. Pasamos toda la tarde de tienda en tienda hasta que se decidió por un vestido de seda negro en la última tienda, el cual le quedaba perfecto y la hacia ver más hermosa.

Como yo había asegurado, Alice y Charlotte se hicieron amigas en cuanto esta última puso un pie dentro de la casa. Alice fue la mejor anfitriona del mundo esa noche.

-¿De verdad puedes ver el futuro?- preguntó Peter.

Estábamos en el salón de la casa, Charlotte sentada junto a Peter, éste tenía su mano entrelazada a la de ella; Alice estaba en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en mis rodillas y yo en una silla acariciando su cabello.

Peter y Charlotte se mostraron fascinados con el poder de Alice y ella quiso demostrar lo buena que era manejándolo. Vio a mis amigos juntos en Canadá y a nosotros dos "felices en algún lugar" que no pudo adivinar.

La reunión fue estupenda. Me sentí realizado al ver lo bien que se llevaron todos. Peter y Charlotte son como mi familia y haberles presentado a la chica de mi vida, inmortal o no, y que ella fuese tan cariñosa y amable con ellos me llenó de una alegría que no había sentido jamás.

Una alegría que ni el más dichoso de los hombres podría alcanzar. Una alegría que sólo me daba mi alice. Un sentimiento incomparable, una esperanza. Sí, eso, esperanza. Siempre será eso. Esperanza de vivir por alguien que amas y que te ama, de quedarte con ese alguien por siempre, de empezar una nueva vida, una nueva historia.

Mi Alice, mi hermosa y pequeña Alice, no te alejes nunca. No me dejes sin esa esperanza que transmites sin darte cuenta.

* * *

**N/A: **Los reviews son buenos para mi salud, dale _click _al boton verde que está debajo de este contenido, ¿va? Gracias.


	6. Por Siempre

**Capítulo 6. Por Siempre.**

¿Quién dijo que la absoluta felicidad era inalcanzable? ¿Quién se atrevió alguna vez a decir que el amor no servía, que no es necesario? ¿Quién dijo que enamorarse era una pérdida de tiempo? ¿Por qué había gente que jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás?

Yo pensé que la absoluta felicidad sí era inalcanzable. Dije que el amor no servía y que no era necesario. Creía que enamorarse era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero, a pesar de todo eso, nunca llegué a jugar con los sentimientos de nadie.

Ahora que tenía a Alice estaba seguro de que la felicidad, el amor y enamorarse, todo eso, valía la pena. Nunca le haría daño, nunca le rechazaría.

Y ese era el día para poner en prueba mis palabras. Me casaba con un ángel. Me casaba con una criatura hermosa. ¡Alice, cuánto te quiero, cuánto te necesito!

Era gracioso, en cierta forma, como un empático podía estar nervioso, pero lo cierto era que lo estaba. Ya quería verla caminando hacia mí, llamarla "mi esposa", besarla y protegerlas de todo.

Alice, ahí vienes y me miras con tus bellos ojos, y me sonríes. Eres todo con lo que soñé, todo lo que esperé por un siglo. Mi pequeña, mi todo. Si tú te refieres a mi como tu futuro, yo diré que eres mi esperanza. Ahora nada nos separará.

Un beso, una caricia, una palabra. Eres mía y yo tuyo. Me siento en el cielo. Te quiero. Quiero quedarme así por siempre, abrazados, muy juntos; _mi_ Alice. Mi amor eterno. Bésame una vez más. Sonríe como siempre. Dime que me quieres. Otro beso, otra caricia, no hables, yo no hablaré. Las no valen nada ahora. Dejemos que nuestros cuerpos sean los que hablen, dejemos que nuestras manos sean las que transmitan lo que sentimos. Amor, esperanza, paz. Ahora tengo el pequeño rastro de inocencia que quedaba en ti. Eres mía, mi compañera, mi alma, mi ser.

Alice, bendita sea la hora en que te conocí. Valió la pena esperar tantos años. ¿Ríes? Sí, hazlo, te lo suplico. Tu risa me encanta, tú me encantas. Mírame a los ojos y dime cualquier cosa, que por más pequeña que sea se que será maravillosa.

Me siento en el cielo porque en verdad estoy en él. Has convertido a un mounstro en un ser apacible, hechizado por tu hermosura.

-Te quiero, y lo haré por siempre, mi pequeña.

**FIN.**

* * *

******N/A: **Los reviews son buenos para mi salud, dale _click _al boton verde que está debajo de este contenido, ¿va? Gracias.


End file.
